


Spider and Fog

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Team Red [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Closets, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Foggy Nelson and Peter Parker are both in the courthouse when someone screams, and they end up in the same closet. No shipping.





	Spider and Fog

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is like 90% dialogue and I don't know if I did justice to the idea I had or to Foggy, who is the most underappreciated character in Daredevil by far, but I hope you like reading it.

“Woah woah woah man stop screaming it's just me,” Peter says quickly. He had just yanked Foggy into one of the courthouse supply closets as the power went out and screams echoed from down the hallway. Parker is in his street clothes, but wearing his web shooters, and after locking the door he drops his backpack on the ground and pulls out his mask and what can only be described as spider booties.

“What are you doing here?” the lawyer asks. His confusion and panic are only slightly lessened when he recognizes the kid he had last seen passed out on Matt's couch a month ago.

“School field trip. Not sure who made the brilliant decision to schedule it on the day of Shocker’s trial. I mean, this city, something’s bound to go wrong. Why are you here?”

“Uh, I'm a lawyer? I have work here?”

“Oh, right. Any chance I'll be getting some help from our mutual friend?”

“No. Matt's back at the office. Anyway, daylight isn't really his deal.”

“Great. I'm on my own then,” Spidey mumbles through the mask. He starts pulling up his shirt, and Foggy starts to turn around. He doesn't want to watch this underage boy undress in a courtroom closet. But the kid just strips off his shirt and pants to reveal the suit already under his normal clothes.

“Do you wear that all the time?”

“Uh, yeah. Since I had to fight an enraged hippopotamus in the subway with a paper bag over my head, that is.”

“Do you just… attract crazy danger?” The lawyer remembers quite a few wild headlines off the top of his head involving ‘the menace known as Spiderman.’ Given figures such as the Punisher in their city, he wasn't sure what the friendly neighborhood superhero had done to earn the reputation and be tried so harshly in the public eye.

“Seems like it. I should ask Thor whether one of his god friends has it out for me.”

“Is there anything I can do? Now, I mean, not with gods. Unless you need legal help with suing said god.”

“I'll let you know if I do. For now, you should stay here. I don't want to know what Daredevil will do to me if his good friend Matt Murdock's law partner gets killed on my watch. Guard my stuff.”

“With my life!” Foggy shouts encouragingly as Peter opens the door and flips up onto the ceiling.

“Hopefully not!” Spiderman shouts back over his shoulder as he runs off down the hallway.  
From the sounds of crackling electricity, screaming, gunfire, and general mayhem that last for fifteen minutes, Foggy doubts that he'll be getting his petition for a stay of court filed today.

Spidey stumbles back into the closet a little while after the loudest and most concerning sounds end, shaking and jumpy. When he pulls off the mask, every single hair is standing on end, and he gives Foggy a static shock when they bump into each other. He drops his mask when a sudden spasm wracks through his slim frame.

“Jesus. You okay?” the lawyer asks.

“Yeah. Just a little… amped up I guess,” the kid replies with a laugh. He stuffs the mask and booties into his bag, into a pocket where Foggy hadn't seen a zipper.

“Is that… a secret compartment?” he asks as Peter pulls off his web shooters and stuffs them in as well.

“Yep. My friends have a bad habit of looking through my stuff. I made the compartment after having to explain that I'd been planning on going as Spiderman for Halloween.”

“Speaking of your friends, aren't they going to wonder where you've been?”

“I said I had to use the bathroom and snuck off as soon as my spider sense started buzzing.”

“Hold up, spider sense?”

“Yeah, it's a thing, like a… buzzing in my head that warns me of danger.”

“Oh, so I now know not only two superheroes but also two people with superhuman senses. Awesome.”

“I know, isn't it?” Peter says cheerfully, clearly not picking up on the sarcasm just dripping from Foggy's voice. “Matt says he's gonna teach me to use it more effectively, and ‘stop getting my ass handed to me so often’, to use his words.”

“That's ironic, coming from him,” Foggy huffs.

“Well, he is called Daredevil,” Peter Parker points out in his usual flippant manner. “Does he get hurt that often though? I guess he's just never let me see.”

“That sounds like him. I have to ask kid, what makes you do this? You don't seem like him, with his martyr complex and need to beat people up and get beat up himself. What motivates you?" 

Peter adjusts his backpack that he's just slipped back on, wiggling his shoulders uncomfortably. “Well, the way I see it, I got all these powers and I can do amazing things and it seems like everyone else like me, the people with powers I mean not like all moderately awkward high school students, uses them just for their own gain. I end up fighting most of them, it seems. High schoolers and supervillains, there. And partially because they all do that, I feel I have a responsibility to make up for it, due to my own abilities. If I don't help people, then I've failed them.”

“By omission of an act, you would assume culpability for the crime and the consequences of it,” the lawyer paraphrases.

“Yeah, sort of. I really ought to find a more succinct way to phrase that. And I gotta go back to join my class now before they all freak out. See you later Mr. Nelson.

“It's Foggy,” he corrects. “‘Mr. Nelson’ is for the courtroom, not the courthouse closet.”

“Okay! Bye, then, Foggy.”

“See you later kid. Stop in anytime you need legal advice.”

Foggy sighs when the kid is out of sight and kneels down to begin picking up his papers that he'd dropped when he was yanked into a closet by enormous spider web ropes. He was already planning a believable lie to tell Karen about what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment if you liked it; I really love getting feedback!


End file.
